majisukafandomcom-20200213-history
Dance
|image = MajisukaGakuen2 Dance Yabakune.jpg|Majisuka Gakuen 2 Dance.jpg|Majisuka Gakuen |gender = female |series = |school = Majisuka Jyogakuen Yabakune Joshishogo Koko |affinity = Rappapa Habu |1st = In this world, there is nothing but seriousness! |last = Without realizing the youth |episode = TBA (Majisuka Gakuen) TBA (Magisuka Gakuen 2) |actress = }} is a secondary character in Majisuka Gakuen, and a major character in Majisuka Gakuen 2. Appearance and Personality Dance had an animatedly energetic personality, often appearing to be cheerful. She was easily frightened and intimidated, preferring to run from fights. Unlike most delinquents, she didn't try to act tough when confronted. Dance was the most loyal of Shibuya's underlings, and would often go out of her way to impress her gang leader. As indicated by her nickname, she enjoyed dancing and was seen doing it onscreen. Dance's personality and actions frequently annoy Shibuya, who punches her underling when she is irritated. This became a running gag in Majisuka Gakuen 2, when they were often shown together. Dance wore a Majisuka Jyogakuen uniform with a short skirt and a ribbon. She had a lavender jacket on over it, and her wavy hair was tied up with pom-poms. Dance also wore pink headphones, leg warmers, and sneakers. In Majisuka Gakuen 2 she wore a Yabakune Joshishogo Koko uniform, with hair ties that the members of Hadashi No Kai wore. Dance also wore yellow headphones, and black socks with yellow lace-up boots. Majisuka Gakuen Dance first appeared in episode 6, told by Shibuya to send a challenge message to Maeda Atsuko. Dance and Shibuya's other underlings excitedly rush off to find Atsuko. However, when Dance finally got to Atsuko, she was intercepted by Onizuka Daruma. She recieved a challenge letter from Daruma to give to Shibuya. At first, Shibuya was pleased, but became enraged after seeing the challenge wasn't from Atsuko. Dance was present while Daruma was beaten by Shibuya, and rushed to Shibuya's side after she was taken down by Maeda. The last appearance of Dance was during the graduation ceremony. Majisuka Gakuen 2 Dance has transferred to Yabakune along with Shibuya and two of the Sanshou Sisters. She first comes in when she brings Shibuya the Majijo flag, which all of Habu stamps on. Dance is seen hanging around with Yabakune but hasn't gotten in any of the fights herself. Dance is found by Gekikara who gives her a chilli cracker to eat and asks to use Dance's phone and challenges Shibuya. After Team Habu is scolded by Shibuya for attacking Center and Nezumi without permission, the Yabakune students leave the clubhouse. Dance is the only one of Shibuya's underlings left in the clubhouse. She tries to cheer Shibuya up by asking to dance with her, but only receives a punch as punishment. However, Shibuya eventually begins to acknowledge the loyal Dance as probably her one and only true friend. Dance filmed Shibuya as the former Queen challenged Majijo to a final showdown with Yabakune. When Maeda Atsuko comes to Yabakune and confronts Shibuya, Dance interrupts the impending fight between the two. She warns Shibuya that the police came to the school to arrest Maeda. Shibuya forces Dance to lend her gray Yabakune uniform to Maeda, so that she can get past the police. Along with the other Yabakune students, Dance takes part in the final showdown between them and Majijo. She mainly avoids fighting while on the battlefield. Gallery Trivia *Dance was supposed to be the lowest member of Rappapa, but her role was changed to Shibuya's personal assistant afterwards.Majisuka Gakuen Special DVD Box (Deluxe Edition), in Appendix for "Character Illustration" retrieved from in Wikipedia (Japan) *The character's name was derived from the special skill listed on Yagami Kumi's official , which was dancing. *Dance hates spicy food, as seen when Gekikara gives her chili crackers. She eats them anyway due to her fear of Gekikara. References Category:Characters Category:Majijo Student Category:Yabakune Student Category:Gang member Category:Transfer student Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2